


Flying Gumballs

by ladygray99



Series: Gumballs [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Don have a fight, Colby throws gumballs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Gumballs

_‘Brothers.’ _Colby thought with a sigh.

 The fight could be heard echoing down the halls of CalSci.  Colby had no idea how long the fight had been going on.  Long enough that it had devolved into bringing up things that happened twenty years ago.

 “And you stole Barbara Smith from me!” Charlie’s voice echoed down from his office.

 “You were eleven! You didn’t even have balls yet!”

 “She was in AP calculus!”

 “You know what you are?!”

 “What?!”

 “A spoiled brat, just like always.  Poor little Charlie, so much pressure, lets give him whatever the fuck he wants!”

 “And what does that make you!?  Just the bullying egomaniac still out to make my life hell!”

 “Oh screw you!”

 “Screw you too!”

 Don came stomping from the office blowing right by his agent, not even acknowledging Colby.  Colby peeked his head around the corner into Charlie’s office.  Charlie was sitting on his desk and sulking was the only word Colby could think of for his expression.  He was picking gumballs out of the new bowl one at a time and throwing them against a board full of equations.  They kept hitting with pathetic little plinks.

 “Stupid Don.”

 *plink*

 “Stupid, stupid, Don.”

 *plink*

*plink*

 “Ummm.” Colby said. “Aren’t you messing up your experiment?”

 “Don’t care.” Charlie said, sounding all of five.

 *plink*

 Colby fished a handful of gumballs out of the bowl and took a step back.  Charlie threw a ball at the board, Colby threw a ball at Charlie.

 *plink*

 “Ouch, hey!” Colby just shrugged like nothing had happened.  Charlie threw another ball, so did Colby.

 *plink*

 “Hey!” Colby shrugged again.  Charlie tossed a gumball and so did Colby but this time Charlie ducked and spun a second gumball in his hand.  The second gumball hit Colby square in the chest.

 Now it was war.

 The gumballs flew across the room, surgery, rainbow, projectiles.  Charlie had the advantage of easy access to ammo but Colby had the better aim and could retrieve what Charlie sent his way.  Charlie was soon fortified behind his desk while Colby had managed coverage behind back issues of Math Weekly.

 There was a knock at the office door.

 “Ummmm, Dr. Eppes?” A student asked carefully.

 “Yes, Michael?” Charlie said from behind his desk, not yet ready to abandon his position.

 “Your advanced counting theory class started ten minutes ago.”

 Charlie stood up and brushed himself off.

 “Haven’t I taught you yet that time is a complete illusion?”

 “No Dr. Eppes.”

 “Well that’s next lecture I think.”  Charlie straitened his jacket and picked up a stack of papers.  As he walked by Colby, still crouched behind the magazines, he dropped a handful of gumballs on the agents head.

 All of them were red.


End file.
